


Always

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Larry bc why not, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Infidelity, Jealous Niall, M/M, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Punk Harry, Tattoo artist Harry, Zayn's a butthole, i wrote this two years ago i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "are you really breaking up with me on our anniversary?""maybe i am.""but you said 'always'.""everyone says things they don't mean."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i should stop starting new stories and finish my old ones lmao
> 
> low-key based off of 'always' by bon jovi

"niall, it's been a year. you need to get over zayn." louis sighed, looking down at his best friend. niall rolled over and burrowed himself even deeper in his covers.

"fuck off, fat ass." louis huffed and stomped his foot.

"don't call me that!" he whined, crossing his arms over his chest and jutting his bottom lip out. "my ass isn't even that big."

"it's like you stuffed two basketballs, in there, lou. you're pretty huge." niall stated, even though you could barely understand him since his accent was so thick and he was still under the covers.

"harry!" louis whined, stomping out of the room to search for his boyfriend.

niall quickly scrambled out of his bed and into his closet, the quilt - that trisha made for him ages ago - in his hand. he bundled up under it, just as his sensitive ears heard the sound of thick combat boots in the hallway.

"dollface, he isn't even in here." he heard harry mumble.

"yes he is!" louis squeaked. "he's hiding!"

"so i'm guessing you're supposed to be seeking." harry laughed, and niall almost - almost - giggled, because he could imagine harry's tall figure bent over, his arm around his stomach, as he tried to control his laughing fit.

"hazza, that didn't even make sense." louis stated, voicing niall's thoughts. he could picture louis rolling his eyes and putting his hands on his ginormous hips.

"it did in my mind, babe." harry smiled.

louis just hummed before niall heard footsteps going all around his room.

the footsteps stopped, and niall held his breath. just as he was about to slowly exhale, harry yanked the doors open, causing his breath to get stuck in his throat.

"told you!" louis chirped, a smug smile plastered on his face, as niall choked on his breath.

"alright, ni. time to get up." harry stated, bending to grab niall. niall squirmed, and held onto the bar that he just noticed on the ground.

"get the hell off of me, green giant!" niall screamed. harry huffed before tickling niall under his arms, causing niall to let go and squirm even more.

harry carried niall to the bathroom and threw him inside, locking the door as soon as niall tried to get up.

"you aren't coming out until your ready!" louis called.

"ready for what?!" niall furrowed his eyebrows. he didn't have any thing important to do, so what did he have to get ready for?

"its a secret." harry whispered through the door. niall huffed and threw a shampoo bottle at the door, squealing when some sprayed on him.

***

"you owe me a blowjob." louis smiled. harry scoffed and flipped his hair.

"what for?" louis rolled his eyes, and stared at harry, like he was supposed to magically know what he was talking about.

"because i said niall was in the closet, when he was, and you said he wasn't." louis stated. harry looked into space for a couple of seconds before nodding in realization.

"alright." harry got on his knees in front of louis, and gasped in shock when louis slapped his hands away.

"not now, you idiot. we have places to be."

"and people to meet." harry smiled, and louis reached up to poke one of his dimples.

"stop with the corny jokes. its only ten." harry pouted and louis grinned, bending down to lightly kiss his bottom lip.

"harold!" niall yelled, banging on the door. "you know i'm claustrophobic! lemme out!"

"do you think he's showered and dressed?" harry asked, sitting up.

"i doubt it, but we should still open the door." louis responded.

as soon as harry opened the door, niall fell out and started to gasp dramatically, dressed in the light pink shirt, khaki shorts and the white vans that louis left for him.

"i'm. gonna. kill. both of you." niall said, in between gasps.

"you have to catch us, first, snowflake." harry mocked, causing niall to flinch, because zayn called him that.

louis pinched harry's side, and harry squeaked. "get up, leprechaun." louis held his hands out and niall grabbed them, allowing louis to pull him up.

"can you please tell me where we're going?" niall asked, softly.

"nope." harry grinned, popping the 'p'. louis rolled his eyes and grabbed the car keys.

"i call shotgun." louis smiled.

"me too." harry added.

"you can't call shotgun, idiot. you're driving." louis stated, causing harry to pout.

"you two sicken me." niall rolled his eyes and climbed into the back of harry's dark gray jaguar.

louis climbed into the passengers seat and hummed, as harry climbed into the driver's seat.

as soon as harry turned the car on, a loud screamo song started blasting out of the speakers.

"jesus, fuck! what the hell is this?!" louis covered his ears with his hands, reaching to turn the radio down.

"it's bring me the horizon. remember that really skinny guy that hangs out at the shop, every friday? it's his band." harry explained, turning the music back up, as he glared at louis.

"well, i don't like this, and i still don't like him." louis crossed his arms over his chest and fell back in his seat.

"you're both idiots, and you both need help." niall said, from the back.

"we know." louis and harry said at the same time, looking over at each other, smiling. harry reached over and grabbed louis' hand entwining their fingers together.

niall sighed and looked out of the window. everything that the couple in front of him did, reminded him of how him and zayn used to be.

before, she came into the picture.


End file.
